The automotive industry seeks to have every time smaller inventories. One way to enhance this is by minimizing the presentation of the product, the automotive cable packing has evolved to contain a smaller quantity of cable and of packing material that can be a source of ecological pollution.
Other even simpler systems of packing and stowing are known for automotive cable packing through a simple hoop of cable rolls and piled up on a platform or stowage. Nevertheless, this kind of stowage is not recommended because the roll weight itself provokes the lose of its form and the tendency to spread on its sides, deforming the roll with the weight of other rolls when they are piled up.
The system object of the present invention allows to offer the users 10 times smaller amounts of product comparing to the packing normally used for automotive cable (30-inch high drums). The packing and stowing system also permits up to 100% savings of storage space. Thus, the distribution costs are lower, up to 40% more can be packed compared to the packing of common drums.